Ryzyko zawodowe
by Stokrot
Summary: ...czyli jakie mogą być skutki kamuflażu w śledztwie :D. Rating zapewne nieco na wyrost ; .


**Ryzyko zawodowe**

Hal Kurabayashi z marsową miną upił kolejny łyk kawy. Jak właściwie dał się w to wrobić?

A tak. Szef Hiki. Nie odmawiało się szefowi Hikiemu. Głównie dlatego, że jakakolwiek odmowa nie miałaby sensu. Gdy dyrektor wydziału antynarkotykowego regionu Kanto, Masataka Hiki, coś postanowił, to po prostu realizował swoje zamierzenia. Bez względu na ewentualne opinie pozostałych zainteresowanych.

Westchnął z rezygnacją, wspierając podbródek na dłoni. Cóż, nie mógł nikogo winić, że ci przeklęci handlarze urządzili prawdopodobny punkt przerzutowy akurat tutaj. Nie mógł mieć pretensji o to, że miejsce to było tak popularne wśród zakochanych par, ani o to, że wszystkie funkcjonariuszki z Sekcji Drugiej były akurat zajęte w terenie. Wreszcie, nie mógł obwiniać Eto, że natura obdarzyła go urodą na tyle delikatną, że przy odrobinie dobrej woli można go było ucharakteryzować na wcale urodziwą pannę. Efekt wszakże był taki, że wskutek wszystkich powyższych czynników — i genialnego pomysłu szefa Hikiego — siedział teraz w romantycznej kawiarni. Z Eto. Na dokładkę, przebranym za dziewczynę.

I nie mógł nawet zapalić.

Zacisnął szczęki. Był zły. I z każdą chwilą trudniej było mu to ukryć.

Rozejrzał się wokół. Przytłumione światło, malutkie stoliki, przytulne wnętrze. Atmosfera, niech to diabli…

_Obserwować_, przypomniał sobie słowa Hikiego. Obserwować_ i, jeśli tylko nadarzy się okazja, przechwycić. _

_O ile ktokolwiek się pojawi…_

Hal stłumił ziewnięcie. Siedzieli tu już — ile? prawie trzy kwadranse? — i dalej nic się nie działo. Szczerze mówiąc, zaczynał już wątpić, czy informacja, jaką dostali była prawdziwa. To wszystko coraz bardziej przypominało wyjątkowo głupi żart…

Kątem oka zerknął na Kaia. Jego partner — peruka, makijaż, minispódniczka… nawet szpilki, o zgrozo! — siedział spokojnie obok niego i rozmarzonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w przestrzeń. I… trzepotał rzęsami…?

Hal zamarł na chwilę, kontemplując ten zaskakujący fakt. Do licha, on naprawdę trzepotał. I to na dodatek… zalotnie…?

_Swoją drogą, kto to widział takie długie rzęsy u faceta…_

Potrząsnął raptownie głową, niespodziewanie czując na policzkach zdradliwy rumieniec. Doprawdy, co za bzdura! Oto są skutki zbyt długiego przesiadywania w podobnych miejscach — człowiekowi przychodzą do głowy najgorsze głupstwa.

Porozmawia sobie na ten temat z szefem Hikim…

Stuknął palcem w słuchawkę. Kajiyama nadal milczał. Więc u niego także nic…

Westchnął ponownie. Myśl o Kajim jedynie wzmogła w nim ochotę na papierosa; tymczasem nie było na to najmniejszej szansy. Po pierwsze, w lokalu obowiązywał całkowity zakaz palenia. Po drugie, nie mógł zejść z posterunku. A po trzecie…

Cóż. W zasadzie zerwał z nałogiem — całe trzy tygodnie temu! — i zamierzał w tym postanowieniu wytrwać. Fakt, że na jego decyzję wpłynęło po części nieznośne jęczenie Eto, któremu jakimś cudem udawało się wspominać o zagrożeniach wynikających z palenia niemal w każdej wypowiedzi, nie był znów aż tak istotny. Prawda?

Odwrócił głowę, czując nieśmiałe szturchnięcie w łokieć. Napotkał cokolwiek zatroskane spojrzenie orzechowych oczu, podkreślonych turkusowym cieniem.

— Co znowu? — burknął, łypiąc na Eto spode łba. Kai uśmiechnął się jednym ze swoich najbardziej uroczych uśmiechów.

— Ummm… bo widzisz, Hal… — zaczął niepewnie. —Chyba nie wyglądamy… To znaczy… Cały czas wzdychasz i jesteś taki ponury… Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy się zachowywać bardziej jak… no, eee… zakochani…?

— Czyli tak? — Hal ruchem głowy wskazał migdalące się pary przy sąsiednich stolikach. Kai spłonił się jak piwonia.

— No… nie — odparł ostrożnie. — Ale, hmm, nie uważasz, że powinniśmy się nieco bardziej… wczuć?

Wczuć? Niech szlag trafi szefa Hikiego i jego pomysły!

Nie szło o to, że nie miał doświadczenia w tej materii. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ale sama idea, że miałby się mizdrzyć akurat do Eto, wydawała mu się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Kai był jego partnerem — służbowym partnerem, do licha! — i, choćby nie wiem jak bardzo przypominał kobietę, to jednak nią nie był…

Przewrócił oczyma. Co go, u diabła podkusiło, żeby wrócić do pracy? I pomyśleć, że mógł spokojnie siedzieć w laboratorium…

_Błagalne spojrzenie, świdrujące na wylot…_

Nie było wyjścia. Musiał skapitulować. A teraz miał za swoje…

Z drugiej strony… chodziło w końcu o zadanie. Rzeczywiście, powinni wykonać je porządnie. I nie budząc podejrzeń.

Może Eto miał jednak trochę racji…?

Odetchnął głęboko. No dobrze…

— Masz w takim razie jakieś… propozycje? — zagadnął dość uszczypliwie. — Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do romantycznych wieczorków przy świecach. Jak zapewne wiesz.

Kai zastanawiał się chwilę.

— Myślę — podjął w końcu — że chyba mógłbyś mnie, hmmm, objąć…

Hal uniósł brwi. To nie brzmiało aż tak źle. Jeśli Kai nie miał nic przeciwko naruszeniu własnej przestrzeni osobistej, to on sam tym bardziej nie powinien mieć z tego tytułu oporów…

Objął posłusznie ramieniem szczupłe barki. Wrażenie było dość dziwne; pod frymuśną, falbaniastą bluzeczką wyraźnie dało się wyczuć stalowe mięśnie. Kai Eto może i wyglądał delikatnie, ale był takim samym agentem jak inni. Pod każdym względem.

— Co teraz? — mruknął Hal pod nosem, gdy Eto usadowił się wygodniej. — Mam cię złapać za kolano…?

— Hal! — w oczach Kaia błysnęła panika, a policzki znów zabarwił rumieniec. Kurabayashi poczuł ukłucie satysfakcji.

— No co? To był twój pomysł. Więc myśl.

Kai rozejrzał się pospiesznie po ciemnawym wnętrzu.

— Powinieneś na mnie patrzeć — stwierdził w końcu konspiracyjnym szeptem. — To znaczy… — dodał pospiesznie, jakby nieco spłoszony — zakochani raczej nie rozglądają się po kątach, prawda…? A jeśli już, to prędzej dziewczyna odwraca wzrok… Sam zobacz…!

Hal dyskretnie zerknął wokoło. Eto, niestety, miał rację. Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu. A potem jeszcze do dwudziestu. Ciężki wieczór, zdecydowanie…

— I — cichy głos Kaia przywrócił go do rzeczywistości — powinniśmy rozmawiać…

Kurabayashi zmrużył groźnie oczy.

— Mam ci prawić słodkie słówka…?

— Nie…! — zaprzeczył czym prędzej Eto. — Ale… ale tak powinniśmy wyglądać. I nie możesz cały czas sprawiać wrażenia nadąsanego…! Znudzonego też nie…! Ludzie na randce powinni być zadowoleni…!

— Nie. Jesteśmy. Na. Randce — wycedził Hal lodowato, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. Kai przełknął.

— W-wiem — odparł szybko. — Ale… udajemy, że tak jest…

_Racja_, westchnął w duchu Hal. Doprawdy, za jakie grzechy przyszło mu to znosić…

_Odpręż się_, nakazał sobie zdecydowanie. _Rozluźnij. Stres nic tu nie da. Eto chce tylko wypaść wiarygodnie… _

Z pewnością on sam nie zamierzał być pod tym względem gorszy, czyż nie…?

Nieznacznie poprawił się na kanapie, wmawiając sobie, że czuje się swobodnie. Z dość, musiał przyznać, marnym skutkiem.

— Jeszcze jakieś… sugestie? — zapytał tonem sugerującym, że lepiej by było, aby odpowiedź była odmowna. Kai popatrzył na niego niemal przepraszająco.

— A może — podsunął nieśmiało — mógłbyś się jeszcze… od czasu do czasu… uśmiechnąć…?

— Nie będę się szczerzyć na zawołanie — uciął Hal kategorycznie. _Zapalić. Ha, gdyby tylko mógł…_

W oczach Kaia przez ułamek sekundy błysnęło coś na kształt rozczarowania; zaraz jednak znikło, ustępując słodkiemu spojrzeniu zakochanego dziewczątka. Kurabayashi popatrzył na niego złowrogo spod ściągniętych brwi.

— To na mnie nie działa, Eto.

— Ale wcale nie musi działać, Hal. To kamuflaż…! — odparł Kai cokolwiek zranionym tonem, po czym bardzo profesjonalnie zatrzepotał rzęsami i spuścił wzrok. Hal po raz nie wiedzieć który zastanowił się, ile było w tym gry, a ile prawdy. Owszem, zdarzało mu się już współpracować z Eto w przebraniu, ale to był pierwszy raz, gdy działali naprawdę wspólnie.

A jeśli ten mały pasożyt pogrywał z nim sobie dla zabicia czasu…?

_Niedoczekanie twoje…_

— Hal… — cichy głos Eto wdarł się w jego rozmyślania. — To na pewno była potwierdzona informacja? Za niecałą godzinę zamykają…

Hal zamrugał, zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tematu — zwłaszcza że Kai znów wpatrywał się w niego tym samym cielęco rozanielonym wzrokiem. Nie był pewien, czy powinien go trzepnąć, czy być pod wrażeniem jego talentu aktorskiego.

— Wiem — mruknął, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie, by się nie krzywić. _Kamuflaż. Nie okazuj niezadowolenia. Nie tylko Eto jest tu dobrym aktorem… _— A co do pierwszej części twojej wypowiedzi…

— Podać coś jeszcze? — usłyszał naraz niemalże tuż nad swoim uchem. Poczuł znajome, ostrzegawcze piknięcie i uniósł głowę, przybierając najbardziej romantycznie roztargniony wyraz twarzy, na jaki było go stać.

— Proszę…? — zagadnął ujmująco, nie wypuszczając Kaia z objęcia. Kelnerka zaczerwieniła się niespodziewanie.

— Czy… podać coś jeszcze? — powtórzyła, nieco mniej pewnie niż za pierwszym razem. Hal posłał Eto powłóczyste spojrzenie.

— Życzysz sobie coś zamówić… najmilsza?

_Tylko spróbuj… Tylko spróbuj palnąć jakieś głupstwo, a ja też cię palnę… _

— N-nie… — wydukał Kai tonem zakochanej licealistki, spuszczając przy tym oczy i nawijając na palec pasmo włosów. Hal obdarzył go promiennym uśmiechem i ponownie podniósł wzrok na kelnerkę, równocześnie przygarniając Eto bliżej siebie.

— Dziękujemy — powiedział odrobinę nieobecnym tonem. Kelnerka ukłoniła się wdzięcznie.

— Proszę dać znać, jeśli zmienią państwo zdanie — odparła z nienaganną uprzejmością, po czym odeszła, cicho stukając obcasami. Kurabayashi chwilę spoglądał za nią nieufnie, nim na powrót odwrócił się do siedzącego u jego boku Eto. Ku swemu zdumieniu — a także, o dziwo, pewnej satysfakcji — odkrył, że ten dalej przypatruje mu się z bezbrzeżnym zachwytem.

— Hej…! — syknął, nachylając mu się do ucha. — Obudź się! Poszła już.

Kai mrugnął kilkakrotnie w oszołomieniu.

— Ty się uśmiechnąłeś, Hal… — stwierdził nagle ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki. Hal Kurabayashi osłupiał — ale wolałby raczej zginąć, niż otwarcie się do tego przyznać.

— Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo — odciął się, zaglądając Eto głęboko w oczy. — To tylko kamuflaż.

Kai spuścił nos na kwintę i umilkł. Siedzieli teraz zwróceni twarzami do siebie, nieomal stykając się czołami — w idealnym odzwierciedleniu pozy, którą można było dostrzec przy pozostałych kawiarnianych stolikach. Hal uświadomił sobie nieco niejasno, że czuje zapach perfum Eto. Damskich, drogich perfum. Miał wrażenie, że zna ten zapach…

— Ta kelnerka… — szepnął tymczasem Kai, przywołując go do rzeczywistości.

— …zdecydowanie za często się tu kręci, wiem — dokończył Hal równie cicho, podejmując wątek. — Może po prostu jest wścibska… ale nie podoba mi się to.

Eto wzniósł na niego szeroko otwarte oczy.

— Myślisz, że może być w to zamieszana…?

— Kto wie. Ale lepiej mieć ją na oku.

Kai zrobił buzię w ciup i uniósł lekko brwi.

— Jeżeli chciała nas podsłuchać, czemu się odezwała?

Hal zastanowił się. Słuszna uwaga…

— Bądź co bądź, jest w pracy — stwierdził w końcu. — Musi przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie, że wykonuje obowiązki. Poza tym… wygląda na bystrą. Myślę, że chciała raczej nas zdemaskować, niż czegoś się dowiedzieć. Trudno powiedzieć, czy nabrała podejrzeń…

Eto zalotnym gestem odgarnął z czoła kosmyk włosów.

— Sądzisz, że ktoś zlecił jej, by nas obserwowała?

— Takiej opcji nie można wykluczyć, ale nie wydaje mi się, by szło konkretnie o nas. Bardziej prawdopodobne, że miała zwracać uwagę na wszystko, co mogłoby wzbudzać jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

— Spodziewają się, że ktoś może ich powstrzymać? — Kai nieznacznie przekrzywił głowę, po czym pieszczotliwym gestem dotknął jego policzka. Hal drgnął. W jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób było to… przyjemne?

— Prędzej przeszkodzić… — odszepnął, wciąż jeszcze nieco rozstrojony swoją reakcją. Cała ta szopka zdecydowanie źle na niego działała…

Eto zamyślił się, obracając łyżeczkę w szczupłych palcach. Lewą dłoń — tę ze starą blizną po kuli — okrywała czarna, koronkowa rękawiczka.

— Hal… — podjął cicho. — Według ciebie… mogą to tu sprzedawać?

Kurabayashi zmarszczył brwi. Z jakiegoś powodu nie była to przyjemna myśl.

— Nie sądzę — odparł w końcu. — To miejsce nie wygląda na przykrywkę. Możliwe nawet, że właściciel nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje za jego plecami… choć oczywiście to tylko hipoteza. Jesteśmy tu między innymi po to, by ją potwierdzić…

Kai odłożył łyżeczkę na stolik.

— O ile ktoś w ogóle się zjawi…

— Racja… — Hal stłumił westchnienie. Normalnie dogryzłby Eto za domniemany brak cierpliwości — i wytrzymałości — ale tym razem sam był już zbytnio zmęczony całą sytuacją. — Od Kajiego też żadnych wieści…

— Mmm… — przytaknął Kai z lekkim skinieniem głowy. Długie włosy peruki połaskotały Hala w szyję. — A może w ogóle odwołali przerzut…?

— Cholera wie…

Umilkli obaj, Eto wpatrzył się w płomyk płonącej na stoliku świecy. Hal podążył za jego spojrzeniem i przez kilka — kilkanaście? — minut sam obserwował wąski języczek ognia, jednocześnie usiłując sobie przypomnieć wszelkie szczegóły sprawy, o jakich wspomniał szef Hiki. Szło mu zaskakująco nieskładnie — z każdą chwilą był bardziej świadom obecności ciepłego, mocnego ciała u jego boku i czuł się z tym coraz niezręczniej. Czy to aby na pewno był dobry sposób na prowadzenie śledztwa?

Przeniósł wzrok na Eto. Złoty blask malował jego twarz mozaiką świateł i cieni, odbijał się setką refleksów w fantazyjnych klipsach, zapalał ogniki ciemnych oczach. Rzęsy Eto rzucały długi cień na gładkie policzki…

Hal żachnął się w duchu. Chyba naprawdę zaczynał wariować z nadmiaru sztucznie wytworzonej romantycznej atmosfery. Oto siedział i gapił się na Eto jak gapa w gnat. Żadną miarą nie było to zachowanie typowe dla agenta Kurabayashi…

Choć, patrząc na to z drugiej strony, i tak nie miał aktualnie nic ciekawszego do roboty. A szczerze musiał przyznać, że uroda Eto z całą pewnością była jednym z jego atutów — jako funkcjonariusza wydziału antynarkotykowego, rzecz jasna.

Kącik ust Kaia uniósł się w delikatnym, jakby tęsknym uśmiechu i Hal zorientował się, że od dłuższej chwili skupia na nich całą swoją uwagę. Pełne, ładnie wykrojone wargi — zbyt dziewczęce jak na mężczyznę — a jednak na swój sposób pasujące do ich właściciela…

Hal uświadomił sobie naraz, że ma ochotę ich dotknąć. Nie zdążył nawet zganić się za tę myśl, gdy Kai odwrócił ku niemu głowę, najwyraźniej chcąc coś powiedzieć. Nie było mu dane — w tej samej chwili Hal Kurabayashi, kierowany jakąś niewytłumaczalną siłą, pochylił się lekko i pocałował go w usta.

Uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił, widząc oczy Eto rozszerzające się w zaskoczeniu. Nim jednak miał okazję się wycofać, a co dopiero wymyślić sensowne wytłumaczenie, usta Kaia niespodziewanie odpowiedziały na pieszczotę i Hal przestał myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

Przesunął dłoń na kark Eto, przyciągając go nieco bliżej. W odpowiedzi szczupłe ramiona objęły go pewnie, a wargi rozchyliły się zachęcająco. Hal, nie czekając, skorzystał z zaproszenia, zagłębiając się w ich wnętrzu. Kai smakował pomadką, korzenną kawą i czymś jeszcze… czymś nieokreślonym, słodkim, ale podszytym głęboką, oszałamiającą nutą. Jak… Jak narkotyk w cukrowej polewie…

Zaśmiałby się z tego porównania, gdyby nie było aż tak celne — i gdyby nie musiał w tym celu oderwać się od warg Eto. Nie miał ochoty przerywać. Najmniejszej.

_Kamuflaż_, przemknęło mu przez głowę, _tylko kamuflaż_ — lecz myśl ta odpłynęła w niebyt, gdy poczuł szczupłe dłonie, przesuwające się po jego plecach. Ku własnemu zaskoczeniu pożałował nagle, że od ich ciepła oddzielają go dwie warstwy ubrania…

Nieoczekiwanie zapragnął poczuć pod palcami skórę Eto; niewiele myśląc wsunął dłoń w wycięcie jego bluzki, opuszkami przesuwając wzdłuż drobnego obojczyka. Kai westchnął cicho w jego usta, ale nie protestował; dłonie zacisnęły się na tkaninie jego marynarki. Hal uczuł, że jego żyły wypełniają się płynnym ogniem — i to przy Eto, ze wszystkich ludzi! Zsunął drugą dłoń niżej, na smukłe, mocne udo, okryte gładkim nylonem pończochy. Chciał więcej… Coś w głębi Kaia wołało do niego… Krzyczało…

Coś w rzeczy samej krzyczało. Konkretniej, ktoś. Mówiąc jeszcze konkretniej, Kaji, który od dłuższej chwili wniebogłosy darł się w słuchawce.

„…_-abayashi, Eto, kurwa mać! Co wy tam, kurwa, do ciężkiej zarazy robicie…?! Sukinsyn nie będzie tam siedział w nieskończoność, ruszcie, do cholery, tyłki, zanim się zmyje! Już…!"_

Hal Kurabayashi w jednej chwili oprzytomniał, odrywając — mimo wszystko niechętnie — usta od warg Eto. Kai patrzył na niego cokolwiek spanikowanym wzrokiem, ale zaraz przytomnie wskazał głową w kierunku — mniej więcej — wyjścia. Hal obejrzał się ukradkiem, w mgnieniu oka oceniając sytuację. Był tam, drań; Kurabayashi czuł przez skórę, że to on, a instynkt jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiódł. Problem tkwił w tym, że z tej odległości i w przytłumionym świetle, trudno było przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej, mimo że stał zwrócony do nich profilem i rozmawiał z… kelnerką?

Iskierka triumfu zapaliła się i równie szybko zgasła. Nie mógł mieć pewności, że to ta sama dziewczyna, która wcześniej kręciła się koło nich. A nawet jeśli Eto zdoła zrobić jakieś zdjęcia, ciężko będzie kogokolwiek na nich rozpoznać…

Gdyby tylko obserwowali go od początku… Zaklął w duchu, po czym wstał od stolika, zdecydowanie łapiąc Kaia za rękę. Tutaj nic już nie wskórają. Ale wciąż mogli go dopaść przed kawiarnią…

Ruszył między ciasno ustawionymi stolikami, prowadząc za sobą Eto; przyspieszył kroku, gdy domniemany diler dość czule pożegnał się ze swoją rozmówczynią — dwa zakochane gołąbki w romantycznej kawiarni, myślałby kto — i skierował do drzwi wyjściowych. Hal stłumił w sobie chęć, by pobiec. Nie chciał wzbudzać zbędnego zainteresowania, ani tym bardziej paniki — i bez tego sprawy wystarczająco się skomplikowały. Szczęściem — jakkolwiek zawstydzające by to nie było — ich… pocałunek sprzed chwili był aż nadto wystarczającym usprawiedliwieniem gwałtownej potrzeby opuszczenia lokalu…

Drzwi za podejrzanym zamykały się już, ale też Kurabayashi, a wraz z nim i Eto, byli coraz bliżej. Powinno się udać…

— A rachunek? — rozległo się nagle tuż za Halem; jednocześnie czyjaś dłoń chwyciła go za ramię. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku. Niech to diabli…

Odwrócił się i ujrzał — doprawdy, co za niespodzianka — tę samą kelnerkę, co wcześniej. Przez moment miał niezmierzoną ochotę po prostu pomachać jej przed nosem odznaką i napawać się bez wątpienia interesującą reakcją, jaką by to wywołało. Tyle że cała dyskrecja, cały misternie i pieczołowicie budowany kamuflaż wzięłyby w tym wypadku w łeb.

Opanował się ostatkiem sił.

— P-przepraszam — wyjąkał, pozornie bez mała z pokorą, przybierając nieco spłoszony wyraz twarzy. — Naprawdę, to przez roztargnienie…

Kelnerka uśmiechnęła się z uprzejmym przekąsem, a w jej oczach Hal wyraźnie dostrzegał iskierki satysfakcji. Zwrócił się do Eto, jednocześnie wyciągając portfel z kieszeni marynarki.

— Daj, proszę, znać Keigo, że trochę się spóźnimy, dobrze…?

Kai szczęśliwie zachował dość przytomności umysłu, by zrozumieć aluzję.

— Oczywiście — odparł, uśmiechając się ze słodyczą. — Poczekam na ciebie na zewnątrz.

Kurabayashi skinął głową, również przywołując na twarz ciepły uśmiech, choć daleki był od zadowolenia. _W tobie cała nadzieja, Eto_, pomyślał, odprowadzając partnera wzrokiem, podczas gdy kelnerka zajęła się wypisywaniem rachunku. Trwało to nieznośnie długo — i jedynie utwierdzało go w podejrzeniach co do udziału tej kobiety w popełnionym przestępstwie. Mogła nie mieć pewności, kim byli, ale na wszelki wypadek wolała zatrzymać ich jak najdłużej, dając przestępcy czas na ucieczkę. Co za perfidne babsko…

Nareszcie podano mu wyczekiwany świstek, Hal czym prędzej zapłacił odliczoną kwotę i w chwilę potem wychodził już z kawiarni.

Ledwie wyszedł — a niemal jęknął z rozczarowaniem. Pusto. Całkiem, cholera, dokumentnie pusto. Pusto w każdym możliwym znaczeniu tego słowa…

Zatem nawiał, sukinsyn. Ale gdzie w takim razie był Eto?

Rozejrzał się wokół, czując nagłe ukłucie niepokoju. Chyba nie przyszło mu do głowy działać na własną rękę?

W oddali cicho zastukały obcasy i kilkadziesiąt kroków od siebie Hal dostrzegł wyłaniającą się zza rogu znajomą sylwetkę. Odetchnął z ulgą i z cichym westchnieniem przysiadł na krawężniku. W tej samej chwili głos Kajiego ponownie zabrzęczał w słuchawce.

„_Siedzę draniowi na ogonie, spróbuję go śledzić jak najdłużej. Wy dwaj macie wracać do domów i się przespać, w biurze odmeldujecie się rano."_

Hal nieznacznie ściągnął brwi.

— To rozkazy szefa?

„_Taaa, Hiki tak powiedział. Nie pytaj mnie, czemu tak, a nie inaczej, ja go nie ogarniam. Bez odbioru."_

Kurabayashi potrząsnął głową z gniewną rezygnacją. Położyli, niech to szlag najjaśniejszy trafi. Wszystko przez idiotyczne pomysły szefa Hikiego…

Dotknął ukradkiem ust koniuszkami palców. Wciąż jeszcze czuł smak Eto…

Szpilki zastukały znacznie bliżej i w chwilę potem Hal zobaczył obok siebie parę zgrabnych łydek w czarnych pończochach — a uniósłszy wzrok także i resztę Kaia.

— Oczko ci poszło — zauważył z ponurym humorem. Jego partner popatrzył na niego dosyć markotnie.

— Słyszałeś?

Hal skrzywił się lekko, spoglądając w zachmurzone, nocne niebo.

— I owszem — odparł. — Z rana mamy się stawić na dywaniku… Czemu nie teraz?

Eto usiadł obok niego, skromnie podkulając nogi.

— Ummm — Kurabayashi poczuł najlżejszą sugestię szturchnięcia w bok. Obejrzał się z rozdrażnieniem i zaraz ukłuło go poczucie winy, bo Kai sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był bliski płaczu. — Nie zdążyłem zapisać nic więcej… a ze zdjęć chyba nic nie będzie…

Hal spojrzał na podsuwany mu świstek, który okazał się kawałkiem serwetki z wypisanymi szminką…

Numerami rejestracyjnymi?

Hal Kurabayashi zamrugał, po czym zerknął na Kaia z nowym uznaniem.

— Nadałeś to Kajiemu? — zagadnął, choć odpowiedź była w zasadzie oczywista. Eto skwapliwie pokiwał głową.

Hal westchnął, wspierając czoło na dłoni. _Poprawka_, pomyślał gorzko. _Nie: „położyliśmy", a „położyłem". _Nie mógł zrzucać na Eto odpowiedzialności za to, że sam zachował się jak skończony żółtodziób…

— Hal… jesteś zły, prawda…?

Uniósł wzrok. Był zły, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Ale doprawdy nie miał się o co gniewać na Eto…

— Byłeś bez zarzutu — mruknął. — Nie masz powodu jęczeć…

Szeroko otwarte, orzechowe oczy popatrzyły na niego w wyrazie niedowierzania.

— Hal…

Uciekł spojrzeniem. Zawsze uważał się za profesjonalistę. Za kogoś, kto niezależnie od sytuacji zachowa się racjonalnie, nie tracąc zimnej krwi. Zazwyczaj to Kai dawał się ponieść emocjom. Tymczasem…

Zacisnął mocno powieki. Skąd w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy, by coś takiego zrobić? To było… to było szaleństwo…

A jak czuł się z tym sam Eto…?

Cholera. To także wymagało wyjaśnienia i to jak najszybciej — Kaiowi się to po prostu należało. Owszem, być może okoliczności także odegrały tu swoją rolę, ale jednak lwią część odpowiedzialności ponosił on, Hal Kurabayashi. I choć nie zwykł się usprawiedliwiać z niczego ani przed nikim, to nie był też człowiekiem, który uciekałby przed odpowiedzialnością. A nade wszystko nie chciał, by jakiekolwiek niedomówienia wynikające ze zdarzeń tego wieczoru kładły się cieniem na ich dalszej współpracy…

Przełknął z trudem. _Zaufanie. Zaufanie i szczerość. Nieodzowne we wspólnym działaniu…_

— Et-… — zaczął i urwał. Odkaszlnął cicho. Ech, gdyby tak chociaż miał papierosa…— Kai — podjął po chwili, tym razem znacznie pewniej. — Raczej nie powiem tego po raz kolejny, więc słuchaj uważnie. Tam, w kawiarni… poniosło mnie. Zapomniałem, że to tylko kamuflaż i… Przepraszam, Eto.

Umilkł, czując, jak jego policzki oblewają się czerwienią. Był aż nadto świadom, że właśnie zrobił z siebie koncertowego idiotę. Dlatego nic nie przygotowało go na to, co stało się potem…

A stało się to, że Kai Eto niespodziewanie odwrócił jego twarz ku swojej i delikatnie musnął wargami jego usta. Hal doznał niezwykłego uczucia, że oto świat stał się jednocześnie prostszy, a zarazem dużo bardziej skomplikowany.

— Chodźmy do samochodu — powiedział cicho Kai. Kurabayashi skinął głową.

— Chodźmy.

***

— Numery rejestracyjne — Szef Hiki splótł dłonie na wysokości podbródka. Hal skinął z powagą.

— A także rachunek. I zdjęcia.

— Jak cholera niewyraźne zdjęcia — wtrącił z przekąsem Kaji, oparty o biurko, ale umilkł pod nieskończenie spokojnym spojrzeniem zwierzchnika. Kurabayashi nie mógł mu się dziwić — ten wyraz twarzy szefa Hikiego każdego potrafił wytrącić z równowagi. Hal jednak trzymał się dzielnie, twardo nie dając niczego po sobie poznać.

— Cóż, z obserwacji Kajiyamy też niewiele wynikło — dodał dyrektor tym samym nieskończenie opanowanym tonem. Kaji wyraźnie oklapł. — Pozostają nam wyniki ekspertyz laboratoryjnych…

Hal skrzywił się nieznacznie. Wypowiedź szefa znaczyła tak naprawdę: „liczyłem na znacznie więcej". Nie był to najlepszy znak…

— Jednakowoż — podjął tymczasem szef Hiki, rozplatając palce i stukając ich koniuszkami o siebie — znacznie bardziej frapuje mnie inna kwestia. Kaji wspominał mi, że z bliżej niewyjaśnionych powodów przez dłuższy czas nie odpowiadaliście na jego komunikaty… Czy mogę spytać, dlaczego?

Kurabayashi leciutko zmarszczył brwi. Pytanie szefa w istocie nie było prośbą, ale nad wyraz uprzejmie wyrażonym rozkazem. Wymiganie się od odpowiedzi nie wchodziło w grę. Ale…

Przeniósł wzrok na Eto, który stał obok, wciąż w pozostałościach przebrania i wyglądał jak kupka nieszczęścia. _Szlag z tym_, zadecydował nagle. Nie będzie się chłopakowi obrywać za jego potknięcia…

— Byliśmy zajęci — odparł równie spokojnie, jakby oznajmiał rzecz oczywistą. — Kamuflażem.

Brwi uniosły się nieznacznie ponad oprawkami okularów.

— Kamuflażem?

— Tak właśnie — potwierdził Hal bez mrugnięcia okiem. — I muszę powiedzieć — dodał, tknięty nagłym impulsem — że Eto spisał się tym razem doskonale.

Dostrzegł pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie i naraz poczuł, jak jego serce przepełnia ciepło. Szef Hiki ponownie wsparł podbródek na dłoni.

— Miło mi to słyszeć — stwierdził. — A co w takim razie z tobą, Kurabayashi-kun?

— Och, Hal też świetnie sobie radz-… — zaczął Kai żarliwie, ale Hal uciszył go ruchem dłoni. Eto popatrzył na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Obawiam się, że sam muszę sobie jeszcze co nieco przypomnieć w tym zakresie — oznajmił Hal Kurabayashi z powagą. — Jeśli mogę coś zasugerować… sądzę, że parę dni szkolenia pod okiem Eto w zupełności by wystarczyło.

Nieomal zaśmiał się w duchu, widząc, jak oczy Kaia na dźwięk tych słów robią się wielkie jak spodki. Dyrektor jedynie ściągnął brwi w zadumie. Czy było możliwe, że czegoś się domyślał?

— Dobrze — powiedział w końcu. — Myślę, że to rozsądne rozwiązanie. Ale teraz…

Hal skulił się wewnętrznie, choć z zewnątrz wciąż stwarzał pozory niewzruszonego. Naiwnym byłoby sądzić, że wczorajsza klęska ujdzie im na sucho. Oczyma duszy zobaczył stosy papierkowej roboty, jaka prawdopodobnie na nich czekała i niemal jęknął. Obok niego Kai zwiesił głowę, zgarbił ramiona i wyglądał niczym licealistka, która zaraz usłyszy, że ma zostać w kozie.

— Teraz — podjął szef Hiki po krótkiej pauzie — jesteście wolni. Do jutra. Sugeruję, by wykorzystać ten dzień na wyeliminowanie czynnika, który w jakikolwiek sposób mógł was wczoraj rozpraszać. Potem… wrócicie do śledztwa.

W ciszy, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, słychać było, jak popiół osypuje się z papierosa Kajiego. Hal przełknął. Właściwie… Jak bardzo przenikliwy był szef Hiki?

Zerknął na Kaia, którego twarz mieniła się od rumieńców i opanował się. _Bądź co bądź, nie odmawia się szefowi Hikiemu_, pomyślał z jakąś niewytłumaczalną satysfakcją. Nawet jeśli szef w mocno zawoalowany sposób sugerował…

Uśmiechnął się do Eto, a ten, po chwili wahania, odwzajemnił się tym samym. Jakby na to nie spojrzeć, praca agenta biura antynarkotykowego obfitowała w coraz to nowe wyzwania. Ot, ryzyko zawodowe…

***

Później, kiedy zasypiał w bezpiecznych objęciach Kaia Eto, miał już pewność, że tego rodzaju ryzyko gotów był podjąć o każdej porze dnia i nocy.


End file.
